Them
|previous = Wanted |leads to = The Unusual Suspect |related = }} Wanted is a side quest to the cancelled mod series; Potomac Breaks. Detailed Walkthrough After taking care of the assassin Wesley, you'll discover a note of interest, revealing that Daniel Littlehorn, the leader of Littlehorn & Associates, warned Wesley of your presence and ultimately hired him to kill you. After submitting the bounty to Marshal Cooper, show him the note and he'll recognise the name. Regardless of your history with Littlehorn, your dialogue will always act as though you are unaware of who the man is, and for some reason after showing him the note, you'll receive a key to Vega Enterprises, this doesn't serve it's purpose until later. Back on topic; Marshal explains that Daniel Littlehorn is an ex-regulator who back in the day served as a true example of all lawbringing Regulators. However as his mission for seeking justice got more intense, his slowly lost his humanity and began killing targets in sadistic brutal ways. His methods became so brutal that he was stripped of his leadership, which was then passed onto Adam Cruz, the father of Sonora. Littlehorn was heavily angered to have been voted out of the Regulators after his years of service to them, and as such, acrimoniously departed, which damaged the Regulators business with the lack of him around. He was last heard to have travelled west alongside his Regulators who were exiled, and nobody heard from him ever since... until now. With your new found objective to find the man, Cooper has no idea where he could be. However, he knows of a retired Regulator Captain named Woodrow McCrae who may know more. He is located on his farm behind the Republic of Dave. On your way there you may encounter a fellow regulator named Frank, he's just doing his job and patroling the area so pay no mind to him. He'll help you if any predators spawn nearby. But if you're in it for the sake of loot, he has a unique black Regulator duster, and a unique combat knife; Stabhappy. Unfortunately, his unique assault rifle; The Punisher, cannot be obtained. Moving on, you'll notice the huge farm with the large pack of brahmin on the left hand side; Cobalt Creek. McCrae will either be on the porch of his ranch house drinking, or will be inside. Go and talk to him about the situation, he'll be happy to provide you information having been Cooper's friend and not heard from him in a decade. McCrae has no info regarding Littlehorn, however one of his farmhands; Tommy Lee, partnered with the man in his early career as a Captain and may know more, but he alerts you that the guy usually expects work done first. Go and speak to Tommy, he's usually working on the leak in the water tower. Lee is willing to give you some information, but wants you to help him with something. If you refuse, he'll refuse to speak further and ultimately fails the quest but it will forever remain in your quest logs. Accepting, he asks that you go north and kill a fucking Deathclaw that has been stealing the livestock for it's food, starting off with the calves, and just recently taken a bull, it has grown big according to the tracks, so Tommy warns you to expect the worst. Head north east of the ranch until you find the entrance to a cave known as "Yama's Lair", it's goddamn terrifying with the sound of haunting voices in the area! On your way through the cave, you'll encounter some spawns of Yama, getting gradually bigger as you progress, soon you'll meet the big bastard himself who is tough to kill and very fast, so lay on all you've got! After taking care of that matter, Tommy just wants more from you... there is an old Yao guai has been lingering in a den to the east for years, while they've managed to injure the bear, he would always get away. Tommy requests that you kill the creature for good, and in return he'll not only give you the answer you seek, but some wages. Head east of the ranch and you'll find a boulder hiding the entrance to a cave known as "Bart's Den", carry on through the cave, the layout is the exact same as Yama's lair, except you'll find the Yao guai; Bart, at the end of the tunnel. Once the big fucker is dead, report back to Tommy. Tommy will reward you with 2,000 caps for taking care of the job, and is intrigued to give you a position on the farm. Ask him about Littlehorn, to which he will tell you that he doesn't have anything on the man, but does remember that a decade ago, he questioned a drunkard named Woodson about a murder in Grayditch, whom had a hard time delivering a proper answer, during his mumbling, he mentioned Littlehorn, which Tommy did not think much of at the time. Tommy suggests you reach out to Woodson to see if he actually has any useful information, he suggests you try the Megaton saloon. Go to the saloon at Megaton and you'll find Woodson wandering around. Interact with him and question him about Littlehorn, while initially worried due to his well-being, he agrees to answer your questions. Aside the basic canon knowledge about Littlehorn, Woodson adds that his organization, Littlehorn & Associates, is actually a facet of a larger organization that specialises in slave and drug running, not much else is known about it. Woodson reveals that he works for Littlehorn, he originally made them money by selling Jet, but now acquires valuable knowledge for them, he's confident that eventually he lose his utility to the organization. Woodson is unsure as to why Littlehorn added you to his hit list, conjuring it to the possibility of you having maybe disrupted a slave trade, killed too many valuable contacts, or angered somebody else who made a request to Littlehorn, Woodson also warns you that Littlehorn sending Wesley was just the beginning, as he plans to send another assassin named "Sugar", once you're on his list, there is no getting off until you are dead. Passing a very hard Speech check, Woodson reveals that Anton Sugar is one of Littlehorn's premiere assassins and has a very infamous reputation and is very brutal. Lastly, Woodson gives you the location to Littlehorn's business shack, which is located at the Scrapyard just like in a vanilla game. Head on over to the Scrapyard and you will be approached by the shotgun wielder himself; Anton Sugar. He'll have a short conversation with you, which will always end in him turning hostile. Kill him and take the scrapyard shack key from his corpse, feel free to take his unique version of Paulson's outfit; outlaw's attire, but like with the rest of the weapons in this mod, don't expect to take his unique shotgun; The Game. Go into the office and confront Littlehorn, who will immediately recognise you and is impressed that you managed to take care of Anton, Littlehorn claims that his employer has an offer for you after the skills you've shown so far. In all dialogue options, you have the option of choosing to kill Littlehorn, however he and his secretaries will swallow a cyanide pill to prevent you from doing the deed. Questioning his offer, Littlehorn claims that if you defect the regulators and join in his ranks, you'll be given a signing bonus of 50,000 caps, and once under contract, you'll be assigned to killing Marshal Cooper and all the other individuals you have assisted up until now, in time your salary will increase, and instead of submitting ears, you'll earn a minimum whopping of 10,000 caps per target, telling you that this is a one-time offer and that you better make your decision wisely. If you accept his offer, he'll ask you to shake his hand, which he will take the opportunity to inject ricin into your wrist, which kills you instantly. So instead, refuse the offer and continue the conversation where it left off. Asking about his employer that he's been referring to, he won't tell you the name, but will say that he is an exceedingly able man with business interests throughout and beyond the Capital wasteland. You can threaten to cut Littlehorn's ears off to get the name, but he'll reveal that his employer would give him a fate a lot worse if he gave away sensitive information. If you have a high enough Charisma skill, you can bring Littlehorn to his senses by reminding him of his good deeds as a Regulator, asking if he would want what he is doing now to be his legacy. Littlehorn implies that he has been forced down this path, and after the things he has seen, he can't back down, he decides that it is too late for him and chooses to end his life, telling you to save yourself while you still can. Asking for the name of his employer, Littlehorn warns you that it won't make much of a difference as your death is inevitable anyway, but does inform you that there is another member of his employer's organisation named Vega, who knows his employer personally and his office is located south of the Arlington Library. Having said too much, Littlehorn and his employees swallow their cyanide pills, but after pushing him a bit, in his dying breath, he says the name of his employer; Azmi Kagan. Regardless of how the conversation went, after Littlehorn dies, a note slips from his hand with an address scribbled; Vega Enterprises. You can take the key off his corpse (despite automatically being given one earlier for literally no reason) and head south of the Arlington Library to confront Vega at his office. Confronting Vega, he is very less than pleased to meet you. Already aware of what has happened to Littlehorn & Associates, Vega reveals that like Littlehorn's leader of his company, he himself runs Vega Enterprises, another affiliate of Azmi Kagan's organization, literally titled; The Organization, which specialises in "narcotics and human assets", simply meeting the demands of the wasteland. In response to this claim, if you have killed everyone in Paradise Falls, you can tell Vega that you've put a dent in the business, which he will counter argue that your attack was nothing more but an "ephemeral disruption", and the slave trade still stands strong. Claiming that Paradise Falls was nothing more but a "minor distribution center". And even the lawbringers at Potomac Breaks know that trying to stop the slave trading business is a "losing battle". Regarding The Organization, Vega will tell you that when you refused Littlehorn's (false) offer, you signed your own death sentence. Vega warns you that your skill hasn't gone unnoticed, and as such, even if you successfully fight back against any of the assassins Kagan sends out to you, he'll also harm those who have been close to you in your adventures. You can brush this off due to your family being dead, and killing your companions such as Dogmeat won't affect you, but he'll surprise you by saying that Kagan knows more about you than you may think, and besides Dogmeat, they can effortlessly truncate all of your companions, and could even harm Amata. Even after you show confidence in your friends self-reliance, Vega then implies that there is more to your family than you may have thought, that apparently you've been "deceived". After questioning what he meant, Vega takes amusement in your confusion and ends the conversation by turning hostile. After you've killed Vega, return to Marshal Cooper and let him know about what you discovered. Cooper has heard rumors of The Organization, but wrote it off as hearsay, and leaves you to decide what to do next as he finds it a lot bigger than him or the Regulators. You will now have completed the quest. You'll recieve a message box informing you that you will need to continue the situation further by questioning NPCs. But first you need to increase your rank in the Regulators to Marshal, as it will give you the title you need for your name, which the quest will prove to be impossible to complete without. Unfortunately, the continuing quest was never finished... Category:Potomac Breaks: Part I quests